oumenshoopsfandomcom-20200215-history
2016-2017/Bryant game
}|date=12/03/16|opponent=Bryant|result=W|score=79-53|record= }| }|-}}|conference= }| }|-}}|arena=Convocation Center|city=Athens, OH|attendance=6,895}} Box Score Bryant vs Ohio 12/03/16 3:30 p.m. ET at Athens, Ohio (Convocation Center) Bryant 53 Total 3-point Rebounds ## Player p fgm-fga fgm-fga ftm-fta off-def tot pf tp a to blk stl min 12 PETTWAY, Marcel f 3-6 0-0 0-0 2-5 7 3 6 2 3 0 1 31 54 TOWNES, Sabastian f 0-3 0-0 1-2 1-2 3 1 1 0 1 0 0 16 00 NDUGBA, Ikenna g 1-8 0-4 0-0 0-10 10 2 2 4 0 0 1 32 02 ZOUZOUA, Nisre g 6-14 4-5 0-0 0-6 6 4 16 0 2 0 3 34 15 GRANT, Adam g 4-12 1-4 3-5 1-0 1 2 12 1 2 0 0 35 01 WARE, Hunter - 3-6 0-3 0-0 0-1 1 3 6 2 1 0 0 18 03 KOSTUR, Bosko - 2-6 1-4 1-2 0-2 2 4 6 0 1 0 1 22 10 McHUGH, Taylor - 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 20 RILEY, Gus - 2-3 0-0 0-0 0-3 3 3 4 0 0 0 0 11 TM TEAM - - - - 0-0 0 - - - - - - - Totals.............. - 21-58 6-20 5-9 4-29 33 22 53 9 10 0 6 200 36.2% 30.0% 55.6% Team summary: FG 3FG FT 1st Half: 12-27 5-9 4-7 44.4% 55.6% 57.1% 2nd Half: 9-31 1-11 1-2 29.0% 9.1% 50.0% Ohio 79 Total 3-point Rebounds ## Player p fgm-fga fgm-fga ftm-fta off-def tot pf tp a to blk stl min 13 KAMINSKI, Kenny f 1-7 1-6 0-0 0-2 2 2 3 2 0 0 1 21 33 CAMPBELL, Antonio f 8-10 3-4 4-5 4-8 12 2 23 2 3 2 0 28 02 SIMMONS, Jaaron g 3-8 2-2 1-2 0-2 2 2 9 9 1 0 0 26 22 BLOCK, Gavin g 1-5 1-2 0-0 0-4 4 0 3 2 1 0 0 24 35 DARTIS, Jordan g 6-13 6-11 2-2 0-6 6 0 20 2 0 0 0 27 01 CARTER, Jason - 0-2 0-1 2-2 0-1 1 2 2 0 1 0 0 10 10 BISUTTI, Antonio - 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-1 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 3 12 CRABTREE, Drew - 0-2 0-2 0-0 0-2 2 0 0 0 0 0 0 5 15 MCDONALD, Jaylin - 0-1 0-1 0-0 0-0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 3 21 FRAYER, Sam - 0-1 0-1 0-0 0-1 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 3 23 CULVER, Rodney - 4-9 0-1 1-1 0-4 4 2 9 1 1 0 0 22 24 LASTER, Mike - 0-0 0-0 2-4 1-0 1 0 2 0 1 0 1 11 25 DOZIER, Ellis - 0-1 0-0 0-0 1-1 2 0 0 0 1 0 0 6 45 TAYLOR, Doug - 3-6 0-0 2-2 4-4 8 1 8 1 0 1 0 11 TM TEAM - - - - 2-0 2 - - - - - - - Totals.............. - 26-65 13-31 14-18 12-36 48 11 79 19 9 3 2 200 40.0% 41.9% 77.8% Team summary: FG 3FG FT 1st Half: 17-32 10-21 6-9 53.1% 47.6% 66.7% 2nd Half: 9-33 3-10 8-9 27.3% 30.0% 88.9% Score by Periods 1st 2nd Total Bryant 33 20 53 Record: (3-6) Ohio 50 29 79 Record: (5-1) Points in the paint-BRY 26,OHIO 18. Points off turnovers-BRY 8,OHIO 14. 2nd chance points-BRY 6,OHIO 14. Fast break points-BRY 4,OHIO 4. Bench points-BRY 16,OHIO 21. Score tied-2 times. Lead changed-0 times. Last FG-BRY 2nd-01:48, OHIO 2nd-04:55. Largest lead-BRY None, OHIO by 30 2nd-04:55. BRY led for 00:00. OHIO led for 38:22. Game was tied for 01:26. Officials: John Yorkovich, Jim Bruno, Brian McNutt Technical fouls: Bryant-None. Ohio-None. Attendance: 6895 Sources * OhioBobcats.com Category:Games